I am already hurting
by Bitey11
Summary: After months of dancing around each other Felicity can't take it anymore. Oliver comes to the rescue


Felicity walked into the foundry at the usual time and started the usual checks. The first thing Oliver noticed was the lack of her bright pink lipstick and she didn't greet him and Diggle with her usual bouncy 'hello.' She forced a smile but it was gone once she walked passed them. Oliver cocked his head to the side. "You okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, fine" she replied. Diggle's eyes widened and Oliver turned his head back. Diggle shook his head.

"Felicity" Oliver said cautiously, dragging her name out. He walked up to her at her station and laid a hand on her shoulder. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes Oliver" she sounded as if the weight of the whole world was on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, please Oliver just let this one go." He looked at the blond with a frown and she placed a hand on his cheek. "Please." She was so sorrowful and Oliver didn't know what to do. He wanted to help her like she had helped him but he didn't know how. He leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead, a habit he'd gotten into over the past months and he felt her relax slightly "I'm always here for you."

"I know" Felicity used every ounce of energy in her to try and smile at him but all she manages was a small twitch. Oliver, officially, was worried.

Upon arrival at her home Felicity couldn't be bothered opening her door to go inside. She rested herself against the wall, sagging down until she was sitting on the floor legs tucked into her chest. Silent tears began to fall. "Oh god" she whimpered to herself.

An hour later her neighbour walked out of his apartment, Felicity still silently sobbing outside of her apartment, not moved. "Hey" he said softly to her, sitting next to her. "What's wrong?" Tears began to flow faster and she collapsed into his chest.

"I don't know what to do Will" She sobbed.

"It's all okay sweetie" he soothed rubbing her back.

"Hey babe!" Another man ran out of the next door apartment and almost tripped over the two embracing in the hall. The man, Will's boyfriend, looked at the pair and his eyes instantly softened.

"Come here" Ricky bundled Felicity into his arms and will unlocked Felicity's apartment.

"Do you want us to call anyone?" Ricky asked her, placing her carefully on the couch.

"No" Felicity answered a little too quickly and the boys shared a look. Will raised an eyebrow and Ricky nodded slightly, knowing exactly who to find to help their friend.

Verdant was pumping and business was booming as usual. Ricky walked in with a look of determination on his face as he pushed past to get to the bar. "I need to talk to Thea Queen" He shouted at the bar tender over the loud music. He pointed up the stair, raised one finger and then motioned to the left. Ricky realised that these were directions and the bar tender had done this as there was no way he would hear over the music. Pouring a shot for the woman to Ricky's left he raised his hand in a thumbs up. Asking if he understood. Ricky raised his own and smiled at him in a thank you. Making his way to the stairs Ricky got bumped by at least a dozen different people in about as many different directions before almost tripping up the stairs in his haste to get to Thea's office. He felt a little awkward as he knocked on the door. "Yep" a voice travelled through. He opened the door to find a girl barely out of school balancing checks and mentally telling herself that she needed to check up with the supplier. "Thea Queen?" Ricky asked nervously. Thea nodded and smiled. "I'm looking for your brother" he blurted out awkwardly, blushing at his fumbled approach to the situation.

"He's not gay" Thea said, misinterpreting Ricky's blush. Ricky's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry" This time it was Thea's turn to fumble over her words. She stood up to greet Ricky.

"No its fine" Ricky said "I'm here because of Felicity Smoak." Ricky saw panic and worry wash over Thea's face.

"I'll call him" Thea pressed speed dial on her phone and waited for her brother to answer. "You go" she said to Ricky over the ringing dial in her ear "He'll be there as soon as I tell him" Ricky nodded and said thanks before hurrying back out of the pumping nightclub.

"I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble" Felicity muttered into Will's chest. They had moved from the couch to down the hall, they'd attempted to make it to the bedroom but Felicity stopped halfway there in another fit of sobs.

"Oh it's no trouble sweetie" Will was completely honest, he cared for Felicity a great deal and after she had been getting home at increasingly later times, will couldn't help but notice that her moods would drastically change. Will soothed her as her sobs shook her whole body. The door opened and closed white footsteps echoed in the apartment, alerting to Ricky's return. Will tilted his head slightly, silently asking if he'd been able to get a hold of Oliver Queen, someone whom both the men had met and seen at Felicity's apartment over the past year. "Here shortly" Ricky whispered.

"Let's get you to bed" he said louder so Felicity could hear him. Still sobbing Felicity wanted to go to bed but hardly had the energy to move. She nodded and took the hand that Ricky had extended towards her. Pulling to her feet there was a knock at the door and shouting. Felicity cringed and a new wave of sobs erupted down her cheeks.

"I'll get it" Ricky said moving Felicity's arm from his own shoulder to Will's.

Ricky opened the door and Oliver burst in. "Where is she?" He asked frantically, stopping to give a glare that looked more panicked than actually menacing.

"Bedroom" Ricky said. But Oliver was already halfway down the hall.

Oliver raced into the bedroom and he found Felicity still tucked into Will's chest. His eyes were on her the entire time as he made his way to the unoccupied side of the bed and pulled her from Will to himself. Felicity clutched onto Will for a second but let go. Will smiled slightly as Oliver whispered in Felicity's ear "I'm here." Oliver kissed the crown of her head. Against all of her body's struggles and mentally battling not to, Felicity relaxed into his embrace. Oliver pulled her closer still and mouthed "Thank you" to the two men who nodded and left as they realised they were no longer needed.

"What are you doing here" Felicity mumbled as she heard her front door close. She was still clinging to Oliver, his head resting on the top of her head.

"Ricky went and found Thea, who called me" at this point Oliver was close to begging "Please Felicity, tell me what's wrong" Oliver himself started to shed tears, crying with Felicity. He felt her pain and her sorrow as if it were radiating outward.

"You" Felicity sobbed and Oliver felt as if he'd been shot. "Us" Felicity continued "I can't do this anymore, It's like one step forward two steps back and I'm tired Oliver, tired of being so loyal and desperately in love that I can't leave and every time I feel like you are going to show me how you feel, you run away and I'm tired of it. Just love me back Oliver please just love me back" Felicity pressed her lips to his neck and he felt her tears soak into his collar. Oliver was stunned

"Felicity" He breathed and he heard her sniffle "I do, I love you more than anything but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am hurting Oliver, I'm already hurt"

"I know, and I'm so sorry" Oliver pulled her off his chest so she was sitting in front of him. He cupped her cheek and used the sleeve of his jumper to wipe her tears away. He then pulled her into a soft hiss. It was slow, passionate, everything either of them had ever wanted to say. "I love you" Oliver breathed. Felicity finally relaxed into his arms willingly.

"I love you too, always"


End file.
